Change of Plans
by SkullsAndInk
Summary: Mira is feeling tired after a long week at work, and misses her favorite neighbor. Little does she know, Bucky has a plan of his own for her. Mostly PWP, not too graphic.


**AN: So this is a continuation of my previous story, In the Dead of Night. Another chapter in the steamy chronicles of Bucky and his neighbor, Mira. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Bucky is not mine, only Mira.**

Mira let out a low groan as she felt the tension slowly releasing from her shoulders under the spray of hot water. It had been a long day at work, filing papers, arranging meetings for her demon of a boss, listening to the near constant complaints of her co-workers. Thankfully it was Friday, so she would have the rest of the weekend to relax and recuperate before the cycle started again Monday morning. Sweeping her short, red hair to the side, Mira took a bottle of lavender shower gel, lathering it into a foam before rubbing the tense knots of her neck, working out the kinks in her muscles. She couldn't help but moan at the pain-pleasure feeling. There was only one thing better than this, but unfortunately the source of that pleasure was out on a guy's night, and wouldn't be back till late. Till then, the redhead decided to enjoy her relaxation until the water ran cold.

The quiet click of the latch was the only noise he made as Bucky entered his apartment, burning with quiet frustration. He had been originally planning on a fun night out with Steve, Sam, and Clint, but they had been called away on a mission, leaving Bucky to his own devices. Closing the door and tossing his jacket onto a nearby chair, Bucky pondered what to do with his now plan-free night. Going to the fridge and cracking open a can of soda, Bucky noticed the sound of water running next door. Ever since he and Mira had started sleeping together, the two of them had become very in tune with each other's schedules and habits, so Bucky knew now would be the time when she was winding down from work. Once the thought of the lovely redhead crossed his brain, Bucky felt a faintly villainous smirk cross onto his face. Maybe his night wouldn't be so uneventful after all.

Unlocking Mira's door with the spare key she had given him, the sound of running water grew louder as Bucky carefully closed the door behind him, making as little sound as possible. A flash of bright blue on the floor caught his attention, and Bucky looked down to find a cotton t-shirt lying brazenly in the middle of the room. Not far from that, leading towards the hall, were a pair of black work trousers. Following the trail of discarded clothing, lying just outside the cracked bathroom door, from which a cloud of steam was escaping, were a pair of red lace panties and a cream colored bra. From inside the bathroom, a moan sounded, and Bucky felt his pants tighten slightly. He knew that sound, having heard it many times from below him, sounding underneath his hands, tongue, and being swallowed by his mouth. Eventful night, indeed.

As soon as her shoulders were sufficiently massaged, Mira couldn't help but feel her hands stray down her neck, over her soft breasts, and further down. Her own massaging had brought to the forefront of her imagination all the times that Bucky had used his strong hands on her shoulders, working out her body's tension until she was an aroused pile of goo in his hands, ready for him to mold into whatever shape he pleased. Mira could feel a slow burn starting in her nether regions, that familiar desire and ache beginning to taunt her. Closing her eyes, Mira imagined her favorite brunette man running his hands down the same path as hers, tugging her legs apart to reveal her arousal. That it was his fingers, instead of hers, that teased over her sensitive clit, dipping lightly into her core before going back to tease. A deep moan left her parted lips as she grew more and more turned on by the images in her head, and the feeling of her fingers edging slowly closer to intense pleasure. So caught up was she in her own imaginings that she didn't hear the slight creak of the bathroom door opening, nor the soft thud of shoes and socks being tossed aside, and the patter of bare feet moving across damp tile. She only started to pay attention when a draft of cool air danced across her warm skin, and the sound of hot, heavy breathing sounded behind her. Mira felt an arm wrap around her naked waist, and a hand grab her own that had been pleasuring her, stopping her movements. "Uh uh, not so fast sweetheart. You're going to have to wait a bit."

Recognizing the familiar voice, and the cold metal of the arm wrapped around her, Mira let herself relax back against Bucky. "Well a girl can only be good for so long, you know."

Bucky let his lips trail over the wet, naked skin along Mira's neck, raising small goosebumps despite the water's heat. "Then that means you've been bad, and you're going to have to beg for me to pleasure you."

Mira turned slowly around to face Bucky. He was still clothed, but the water had soaked through his shirt, plastering it to his torso. "Well if you're going to punish me, you're wearing far too many clothes."

Mira reached for the bottom of his white t-shirt, now almost see through with dampness, and tugged it over Bucky's head. She reached for his pants, but he stopped her. "Not just yet." She let her hands drop to her sides. "Good girl." The burn that Mira had felt before was now an inferno, begging for release by Bucky's hands. "Now, if you're good and manage to please me, then i'll give you what I know you want." Bucky let his palm rest against Mira's cheek, and she closed her eyes, pressing into the warm hand. Leaning forward, Bucky captured Mira's lips in a gentle kiss, despite the naughtiness of his previous words. He gently captured her bottom lip in his teeth, nibbling on it teasingly, and heard Mira's breath catch in arousal. He knew just how to torture her. Putting one hand around her waist, Bucky pulled Mira's naked form against his half-clothed one, melding her against him. She could feel his thick arousal through his soaked through pants, and the knowledge that she was the one to bring him such pleasure made her head spin.

Pulling back from the kiss, Mira felt a wicked smile grace her lips. "Or maybe, I'll just have to tease you, and make you beg." Not waiting for his response, Mira leaned up and took one of his earlobes in her teeth, nibbling just the way she knew he liked. She was rewarded with the sound of Bucky's breath catching slightly, and when she pulled away, his pupils were blown wide with desire. Placing her mouth on his collarbone, Mira gently sucked on the flesh there, tasting his skin and the clean water collected there. She kissed a line down his chest, sucking, nibbling, and biting as she went. She stopped just above his bellybutton, before going back up, biting a little harder this time. She knew how much the brunette man enjoyed being bitten. Veering to the left of his collarbone this time, Mira tortured the flesh of his neck, feeling the stubble on his chin tickle her tongue as she bit the sensitive skin there.

Bucky pulled her mouth to his again, kissing down brutally in her tingling lips, letting his tongue dance across hers. He pushed her against the shower stall wall, his hips grinding against hers. Pushing the redhead's hands above her head, Bucky captured one of Mira's nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting down gently. He could feel Mira's hips pushing against his in desire each time he sucked harder, knowing how much she enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure. He took the other nipple in his mouth, giving it the same treatment, while using his free hand to massage the other breast.

Mira felt her head fall back against the warm tile, giving in to the wonderful sensations that Bucky was giving her. She looked down, and the sight of the brunette man sucking on her breast was almost enough to make her climax right there, it was so hot. "Bucky…..please…." Mira begged.

Bucky pulled back off her breast, letting his fingers trail down to her aching center. "Beg again, sweetheart. You have to beg."

"Please Bucky. Make me feel good." Mira begged, her green eyes meeting his warm brown ones, her pupils blown wide in arousal and desire.

"Thought you'd never ask, sweetheart." Bucky pressed his lips back against hers, swallowing her moan as he let two fingers slide inside her. Mira moved her legs further apart, giving him easier access to her aching pussy. His metal hand slowly reached to her throat, gently wrapping around her neck, resting there, but not squeezing. Mira could feel his fingers hitting deep inside her, moving in and out in a rhythm that had her seeing stars. It was so much, and not enough at the same time. She was edging closer and closer to her climax. "Bucky, I'm so close."

"Come for me, sweetheart. Let me hear you." Bucky whispered hotly into her ear, biting down on the soft skin of her neck. The joint sensations pushed Mira over the edge, and she moaned her pleasure so loud, the noise echoing off the tiled bathroom walls.

Panting deeply, Mira felt her legs shaking slightly from the force of her orgasm. Yet underneath the relief was a craving for more, and a desire to see the man in front of her fall apart. "My turn." She said, before catching Bucky's lips in hers again. She bit down on his bottom lip the way he had hers, nibbling gently. She reached down, tugging at the button and fly of Bucky's pants, undoing them swiftly, before tugging off his boxers and letting his arousal spring free, thick and hard just from bringing Mira to completion.

Reaching to the side of the tub, Mira squirted a small amount of shower gel into her hand, lathering it onto both palms. She reached down and softly took his penis in her hand, letting her fingers and palm slip over the hard flesh. She could feel herself growing aroused just from knowing she was the reason he was hard. She tightened her hand slightly around Bucky's length, moving back and forth at a sweet but hot pace. Mira pressed her lips against Bucky's ear. "Like that, baby?"

"Yes. Yes." Bucky hissed out, eyes closed tightly in pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" Mira took more and more pleasure from hearing Bucky say just how much he enjoyed this. It fueled the desire she felt building once more.

"So good." Bucky said, his breath growing heavier as he neared his own release.

"You have to beg, baby. You know what you have to say."

"Please. Mira, please."

"Whatever my baby wants." Mia said. She stopped her movements, bringing Bucky just away from the edge. Their lips met in a hot kiss as she guided his length to where she needed him the most. With a quick snap of his hips, Bucky pushed his way inside her hot, aroused channel, drawing the another moan from Mira's lips. Bucky pushed Mira back against the wall, lifting her off her feet. Mira wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved in and out of her, hitting deep inside her, finding the spot that made her moan and whine.

"So good, sweetheart. So tight and hot." Bucky moaned.

"Just for you, baby." Mira moaned back, feeling how close she was. "Oh, Bucky, just like that."

"So close, sweetheart." Bucky could feel himself about to climax. He reached one hand up to Mira's breasts, massaging the soft flesh there.

Mira could feel herself about to go over the edge. "I'm about to…"

"Let go, sweetheart. Such a good girl." Those words signaled Mira's release, and she felt a sharp burst of pleasure flood through her body as she and Bucky climaxed together, Bucky groaning deeply as he finishing inside his best girl.

Mira unwrapped her legs from Bucky's waist, and he settled her gently on the floor. They quickly washed off, the water having long turned lukewarm. Turning off the tap, Mira reached for her towel and passed a spare one to Bucky. Finishing drying off her body and hair as best she could, Mira started reaching for her robe hung on a nearby hook before Bucky stopped her. "I don't think you'll be needing that, sweetheart." A gentle smile played on both their lips as they resumed kissing, exiting the bathroom and heading towards Mira's bedroom. Eventful night, indeed.

 **So what did you think? Feel free to comment any suggestions for story improvement or future scenarios.**


End file.
